Pretty Little Opposites
by paigeybaby01
Summary: The girls are their anti selves, Hanna hates shopping, Spencer hates school, Aria is goth and Emily's the Queen Bee, and overall, they aren't friends. They're enemies, can the new girl next door, Alison, bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There will be random characters subbing in for the girls' friends, not all characters will come from the books. Please leave reviews on if I should continue and what not, enjoyyy. Also, my uploader is all messed up, and sometimes the text in my stories will be randomly underlined or italicized or bolded, sorry for the inconvenience. **

_Spencer:_

Spencer walked downstairs, her parents were sitting at the kitchen table eating their scrambled eggs breakfast. Spencer was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Morning!" Her mom said, in her happy, cheery, our-family-is-the-best in town tone of voice. Spencer smiled back at her, then peered out the window, "Whose moving in next door?"

Her dad brushed his hands on his napkin, getting the crumbs from his toast off of his hands before he responded, "The DiLaurentis family, they have a girl around your age, Spence. Maybe you could hang out with her or-"

"Dad." Spencer scoffed, "I already have friends." Then she slung her backpack over her shoulder and said, "I'm leaving for school now, I'll be home shortly after."

"Don't you have racquetball after school today?"

"Oh, I dropped that." She replied, waving her hand as if racquetball didn't mean a thing to her, which it didn't. "I thought I needed more time with Ruby and I. We haven't hung out in a while."

Her mom knit her eyebrows together, "Spencer," She started in a firm tone of voice, "You hung out a few days ago, and racquetball gives you credit for college, don't you want a scholarship?" Her daughter shrugged, "It's not like were poor or anything." Then she turned on the heel of her Converse sneaker and headed out the door.

_Emily:_

Emily stomped down the stairs in a sequined shirt and a leather mini. Her hair was curled and brought up into a girly pony tail. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she checked the caller-I.D: Jackson, her boyfriend. "Hello?" She asked, accepting the call. She paused in the kitchen, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder while she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, babe." Jackson replied, his voice low and muffled on the other end. "I was wondering if you needed me to pick you up for school today."

Emily pouted, even though Jackson couldn't see her , "Sorry, Jack, Mona's picking me up today. I could use a ride home, thoughhhh!" Her voice was sing-songy, she knew Jackson gave in whenever she sang.

He chuckled, "Sure thang, catch ya later, babe."

"Byee." She replied, also singing. Then she finised her cup of coffee and walked out the door. As if on cue, Mona pulled up to the curb of Emily's place, and she opened the door for Emily to climb in.

"Hey!" Mona said, taking off her sunglasses and turning down the Ke$ha music.

"Hey, Mona. I love those!" She pointed to her friends new gold-plat formed Gucci heels she was sporting with a black dress and a white blazer. Mona looked like perfection, like she always did. Emily looked better than perfection though, her flawless skin and better clothes gave her the Queen Bee title, and she liked that.

_Aria:_

"Aria!" Her mom called from downstairs, "Hurry up or your going to be late!" Aria rolled her eyes, and finished on her eyeliner. Then she stepped back and examined herself in the mirror, black dress, black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black hair feather to top everything off.

Once she decided it was good enough, she went down the stairs, grabbed her keys and drove to school without saying good bye to her family. On her way to school, she caught sight of a moving van a few houses down, getting a few boxes in the front lawn, a girl with cascading blonde girls caught Aria's eye.

She reminded her of Emily, but with lighter toned skin, and of course, blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like the materialistic type, though. "Hey!" She cried, "Goth girl, what you looking at?" She cried.

Aria lifted an eyebrow at her, "It's Aria, not goth girl."

Blonde Hair-Blue Eyes girl giggled, "Haha, like I care! Now just drive off!" Then she waved her hands, motioning for Aria to drive away. She obeyed, and muttered under her breath, "Bitch." As she turned up the music. Nine Inch Nails blasted from the radio, at a reasonable volume that kept Aria from thinking, she could barely hear her own thoughts over it.

When she pulled into school, everybody starred at her. Normal routine. She could hear boys whistling at her, and saying, "Hellooo, Aria!" In seductive voices. She ignored them, as always, and held onto the black pearl necklace around her neck so it didn't sway obnoxiously.

_Hanna:_

_When she got to her locker, she loaded the books out of it. Social Studies, Geology, Chemistry, and the list went on and on. When Emily and Mona passed her, she could hear them making fun of her outfit._

_Saggy jeans and a T-shirt that made her body shape look like a demented pear. Hanna didn't care though, she was getting into college while they weren't, and that was better than looking good, at least, that's what her mom told her._

_Hanna pushed the text books under her arms, and walked around the schools until she got to her first period class, Chemistry. She set her books down and sighed of relief when she could feel the weight off of herself._

_She could hear a random classmate in the back of the room chuckling, she turned around to see Aria looking Hanna up and down. _

"_What?" Hanna asked defensively, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Aria's outfit. She may be goth, but all the guys had dreams about her, she over hears them talking about her every day at lunch. Hanna wondered if Aria would ever even date one of them, most likely not, she was into the creepy kind with big muscles and motorcycles._

_Aria shook her head, "Did you literally get those jeans from Goodwill?"_

_Hanna bit her lower lip to keep from crying at the jab, then said back, "No! I have more important things to do than shop!"_

_Aria nodded sarcastically, "Oh, yeah! Study, study, study!" Then she held her arms up and waved them like she was dancing. Then she got realistic, "Just maybe try a second hand store, it's better than Goodwill."_

_Hanna turned around and pushed her glasses farther up her nose, and blinked furiously. Don't cry, don't cry. She told herself, she was used to the daily jabs, when people made fun of her, but coming from people like Aria and Emily and Spencer, it was different somehow. Hanna didn't know why it was different, it just was._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; once again, I'm going to tell you my uploader is screwed up, so random words are italicized, bolded and underlined, sorry! Haha, now enjoy.**

_Spencer:_

Walking home, Spencer passed Alison's house, the whole school had been buzzing about her and how gorgeous the new girl was. The girl glanced over in Spencer's direction, "Hi." She said, her voice was soft and sweet.

Spencer eyed her, "Hi." She responded, throwing her bag down onto the concrete. She just had a few text books in there, stuff that wasn't important to her. It was not nearly as important to her as it was to Hanna, Hanna would kill to get her text books.

Alison pointed to a box at her feet, "I really need help carrying this inside, think you could help?" Alison's flawless skin was high lighted with bright pink blush.

Spencer shrugged, "I guess.. You're Alison right."

The other girl flipped her hair over shoulder, "Ha, as if you don't already know. Nice attempt at small talk, though." Then Alison grabbed one end of the box while Spencer grabbed the other end, and they went inside and dropped it at the bottom of the stairs.

"So," Alison said, flashing Spencer a brilliant smile, "You live over there? In the Hastings house?" She pointed to her house, with the brick arch-way with the name 'Hastings' written on the top.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah." Then she tucked a piece of curly hair behind her ear, "Now, I should get going. I have loads of homework I don't intend to do."

"Then, it shouldn't keep you busy." Alison responded, "Want to hang out a little?" Spencer got an uneasy look, "I have a boyfriend.." She lied, turning on the heel of her sneaker and was ready to walk out the door when Ali stopped her with a cackling roar.

"HAH! No, no, no!" Alison cried, "I'm not a lesbian." Then she crossed her arms over her chest, "I think some of the boys deserve some of this." Then she shimmied and made her way deeper into the house.

Spencer didn't know what else to do, so she cried into the house, "I'll see you tomorrow!" Then she ran out the door and across the lawn (stopping briefly to pick of her bag) and into her yard before Alison could stop her.

_Aria:_

Aria, Mike and one of Mike's friends (Nick) were sitting in the living room, watching some lame horror movie that was randomly thrown in the book shelf. Aria glanced over at Nick, and he caught her stare. They stayed like that for a few moments, seductively starring at each other, until Mike got up and went into the kitchen, not noticing the little thing that was going on with his sister and friend.

"Anyone want popcorn?" He called out, glancing over into the living room.

Aria got up and said, "I'm going to my room, I'll be down in a few." Then she winked over at Nick and she headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, man." Nick said, "I gotta go to the bathroom, just a sec! But, uh, sure to the popcorn." Then he quietly made his way up the stairs and into Aria's room. She was posing on her bed, casually reading some of the lyrics to a rock band.

She smiled in his direction, "Oh, so you did come." She stood up and shrugged off her jacket, throwing it onto her desk, not breaking eye contact with Nick.

Nick didn't say anything, just made his way over to Aria, then kissed her hard. She shimmied out of his grip, "Oh, silly boy." She teased. Then she walked over to her bed, swaying her hips, "You didn't think I'd actually go far with my brothers friend?" She let out a laugh, throwing her head back.

Nick gave her a funny look, "What the hell?" He wondered, throwing his arms up.

Aria laughed again, "I'll see you next time, babe." Then he stomped out of his room and slammed her door, which further amused Aria.

_Hanna:_

"Hanna, what are you doing?" Her mom asked, busy putting in a chandelier earring.

Hanna sighed, then tapped the eraser of her pencil onto her homework pile, "Studying."

Her mom knit her eyebrows together, "Take a break, Han." She gently closed her daughter notebook, and said, "Go shopping, relax."

"Mom.." Hanna started, "I'm saving up for a new computer.. My old one keeps crashing." She tapped her pencil on her laptop, then faced her mom, who was getting out a few twenties from her wallet, "Take it and go."

_Emily:_

Emily and Mona skipped around the mall, waving around silk scarves and cashmere sweaters. "Dork twelve o'clock." Mona muttered under her breath, Emily spun on her Gucci heel and came face to face with Hanna.

"Hanna!" Emily sarcastically cheered, "Where are you notes and school books?" Emily pursed her lips, looking her ultimate best, and leaned cooly against a rack of pants.

Hanna looked down at the ground, "At home.. I'm just shopping." She sputtered, she hated encounters with people from school at the mall, they always asked why she wasn't studying and made jokes. Emily laughed, and Mona joined in, "That'll be the day! Try buying something your size." Emily clipped the last two words out, then looked Hanna up and down, making her feel uncomfortable.

Then, when she was about to face Mona, a voice shouted from behind Hanna, "Aaand, what do you think you're doing?" It was the new girl, Alison. Alison rested an elbow on Hanna's shoulder, showing they were friends.

Mona cocked an eyebrow, "Ooooh, Han. You got the new girl on your side?"

"The only side here is the extra side of fries you order at McDonalds." Alison snapped, starring at Mona's nonexistent stomach fat. "Now, if you really must go buy another push up bra, I'd suggest that. You're looking a little flat."

Emily and Mona made their mouths into an 'O' shape, and said, "Oh my god, nice try, honey."

Then Alison looked down at Emily's shoes, "I actually really like your shoes.." Emily smiled back at her, but Hanna couldn't tell if it was a fake smile or not.

Then Emily scurried off with Mona.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I bet you can guess what I'm going to tell you! Random words might be randomly italicized, bolded or underlined, my uploader is screwed up. That's all, enjoy.**_

_Hanna and Alison:_

"Um.. Thanks for stepping in." Hanna said, double tasking by shuffling through racks of shirts. All of these shirts looked like something Emily Field's would wear, sequined, silk, flowy pink shirts for an unnecessary price.

Alison shrugged, "Were classmates." Then she pulled a blue lace trimmed shirt off the rack and shoved it in Hanna's direction. "This one."

"Thankss…" Hanna said under her breath, hanging the hanger on her wrist.

"Now, I must go." Alison said, "I'll see you at school." And, without another word, Alison was off into the store, hidden behind racks of glamorous belts and gorgeous shoes.

**The next day.**

_Aria:_

Aria was walking throughout school when she bumped into Alison. Alison looked her up and down, "Goth girl!" She shouted, as if they were long time friends meeting for the first time in forever.

"Aria." She replied, looking annoyed as she pulled a piece of hair out of her face.

Alison smiled down at her, "Aria." She repeated. "Um, so I'm a total stranger here, and I understand all the guys throw themselves at your feet."

Aria sarcastically laughed, "You're going to use me to find guys?" Then she started walking away from Alison, "No way, Jose."

Alison stopped Aria by placing her hand on Aria's shoulder. Alison liked how Aria challenged her, of course, Alison was the destined alpha. She would always be Queen Bee, she just had to show everyone who was boss before it happened.

Then, once she twirled Aria around she said, "And why not?"

"I don't like you." Aria said plainly, switching her black canvas back from one shoulder to the other.

Alison knit her eyebrows together, "Sure you don't. I'm prettier and smarter and funnier. But, c'mon, you've gotta feel some sympathy, I'm new here. Besides, I may be prettier, but you're hotter. The boys would kill to date you." Alison sugar coated, letting the words sink in.

Aria paused for a second, "…. Maybe. This does not mean were friends."

Alison shook her head, "Course not. Now, meet me by the bleachers after school and I'll tell you which boy I want."

_Emily:_

Oh god, Emily told herself, seeing Alison approaching her from down the hall. Emily kept a confident face on and looked the new girl in the eye, "Hey." She said, a little too peppy.

Alison smiled, "Emily!" Then she pulled her bag closer up her arm, "I was wondering if you wanted to hit the mall."

"You called Mona fat the other day." Emily said matter-of-factly, "Not that I don't disagree or anything, she has a little action going on in her thighs.."

Alison looked shocked, "Oh, Mona would be pissed to hear that."

Emily shrugged, "I've been dealing with her gossip for long enough. She asked me why we didn't have ice cubes, then threatened me to tell her if I had an eating disorder or not. Wich I didn't, by any standards."

"Yeah, yeah, that was so interesting." Alison said quickly, "Now, mall this weekend or not?"

Emily scrunched her nose up, "Sure. I'll call you?"

"Do it." Alison replied, then walked down the hall to her classes.

_Spencer:_

Spencer was sitting at lunch with Ruby and a few other people from school, when Alison sat next to Spencer. "Spence!" She said in a happy-cheery tone, then flashed a brilliant smile to the others.

"Ali!" Spencer sarcastically cried back.

"Spencer, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Why?" Spencer responded, trying to peal her orange with her nonexistent finger nails.

Alison laughed, "It's polite. A girl can catch clues, though." Then Ali got up from the table and said, "Meet me at my house after school." Then she walked out of the cafeteria.

"HAH, who was that piece of work?" Ruby asked, laughing so hard she almost choked on her fry.

"just be glad you don't live across the street from her." She beamed. "I gotta go, I have detention."

"For?"

"Failing a few tests in a row, teachers don't like it when students fail." Spencer said, then made her way to the front office.

**A/N: In some way or another, Alison has bonded with all of the girls, now, she just has to become friends with them and make them friends with each other! The problem? The four girls all hate each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After School:**

_Aria and Alison:_

"Better late than never." Aria grumbled, looking at the time of on her phone. Alison walked over to Aria, "Hey."

"Why are you an hour late?" She hissed back in return. "The football practice is almost over!"

Alison waved her hand, "How am I supposed get a guys attention if he's playing his stupid sports. Of course we were gonna wait until it's over!" Then the guys returned to the benches and got ready to go. "NOW!" Alison said, and pushed Aria out of the bleachers in plain sight of the guys.

Aria waved Alison in then made their way to quarter back, Jonas. "Jonas!" Aria said. The football team whistled at the girls, but they ignored it.

Jonas looked up from lacing his shoes, "Hey Aria. Hey… new girl." then he stood up, and took off his sweaty shirt and put it on the bench, letting the cool breeze cool himself.

Aria shook her head, "Her names Alison."

Alison smiled and waved. Then Aria spoke up again, "Anyways, her name is Alison and I was just introducing her to new people.."

She smiled in return.

"Do you maybe want to hang out with us and some guy friends this weekend?" Jonas offered, putting on a clean shirt he pulled from his gym bag.

Alison nodded, "_We'd_ love to!" She responded, tugging at Aria's sleeve.

"Haha, yeah," Aria said sarcastically, "Totally!" Then she waved good-bye to Jonas and the rest of the team and the two girls headed back to their cars, not saying a word.

_Spencer:_

Spencer was upstairs redecorating her room, sure, she had piles of late homework that she could be working on, but a happy environment mean a happy person. She was working on pushing her bed frame closer to the window when her mom opened her bedroom door. "You have a visitor!" She chimed, opening the door farther open to reveal Alison.

Spencer groaned.

"Spence!" Alison said, "You look awful!"

"Why?"

"Look at that shirt."

"I wore it to school today…" Spencer argued, sitting on her bed that was place in the middle of the floor.

"Please." Alison scoffed, then played with the trinkets displayed on the shelves. "Wanna catch a movie?"

Spencer licked her lips, "I'm in a relationship… with a boy."

"I think I already told you I wasn't a lesbian. Besides, I have a date with Jonas this weekend."

"Jonas?" Spencer asked, "That's my boyfriend.."

Alison cocked an eyebrow, "Ooooh, well, let's see here.." Alison paced the room, "He asked if I and a couple of friends wanted to hang out this weekend."

"His party." Spencer said, "I'm invited, too."

Alison crossed her arms, "Silly me, I mistook it as him asking me out. Now that we've covered that I'm not a lesbian, do you want to catch a movie or not?"

"Sure."

**The next day.**

_Emily:_

Emily and Alison were walking through the halls, bragging about mall hauls and cute boys and geeky girls. They planned to go to the mall this Saturday.

"So, you know that girl Hanna?" Alison asked.

"Everyone knows her. She's look a poor little Martian misplaced on Earth." Emily replied, "She's really smart, though. I'd kill to have brains like that."

"Hah, please." Alison giggled, "She studies. Anyway, don't you agree she'd be gorgeous if she, you know, wore some makeup, and cute clothes, and wasn't so reserved and awkward?"

Emily bit her lower lip, "It's hard telling. She and I kind of hate each other."

"Why?" Alison asked.

"Long story. Anyways, I'll catch ya after class, okay?"

Alison nodded, then turned the corner.

_Hanna and Alison:_

"HANNA! HANNA! WAIT UP! HANNA!" Alison was chasing Hanna throughout the crowds of people. She was shoving people to the side, stabbing people in the back with her binder and stepped on peoples toes.

Hanna twirled around and saw Ali shouting her name, and waited for her until she caught up.

"Hanna! God, you're like freaking Waldo."

Hanna laughed, "I don't wear stripes."

"You don't wear prints." Alison corrected, "Which brought me to the conclusion that you need a make over!"

"I'm taking offense to that." Hanna replied matter-of-factly. "Why do I need a make over?"

"Face it, Han. You're gorgeous… it's just not shining through. Be at my house this weekend?" Alison grabbed a hold of Hanna's face and made her nod a yes, "Great! I'll text you my address!" Hanna sighed, but somehow, maybe a makeover was what she needed. Plus, she'd be friends with the hottest girl in school.

Scratch that, second hottest. Aria hated Hanna's guts, there was no way they'd ever be friends.


End file.
